mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef USA Season 10 Top 14 Power Rankings
Last episode, we lost Michael (16th place) and Liz (15th place). I'm surprised that Michael went home because he kept on getting stronger in the competition beforehand. Liz, on the other hand, isn't too surprising because she hasn't really been a contender anyways. Now, we're down to the top 14 - pretty low number of contestants left for mid July isn't it? Alright, not much shifts in the rankings. Let's get into ranking the top 14: 14) Sam: Sam seems to be so full of himself at the moment. He kind of? sabotaged the blue team in the team challenge and cooked raw meatballs in the tag team challenge. Even though he shown a bit of promise in the tag team challenge. He is just constantly ranking in the bottom of the competition with just one or two standings away from going home. 13) Dorian: Dorian didn't have the best moment last week. She's gotta trust more in Subha because his flavours are actually on point. I'm worried the Dorian is falling under the pressure. It gets harder and harder each week and Dorian should better not cry herself out of the competition. She has yet to show even better maturity despite her slightly older age. 12) Fred: We haven't seen much from Fred last week, and this worries me a little because he is quite under the radar at the moment. The reason why Fred is not at the bottom is because he didn't screw up that badly with Keturah. Also, whenever the camera points at Fred, he always has to do some sort of facial expression which is sometimes a bit too over the top I guess? I think that's probably why the producers are still keeping him in the competition. 11) Wuta: Wuta added too much nutmeg. He only had one good week to be realistic. His end may come soon. 10) Subha: Subha got really flustered. His lacking sense of time truly irritates people in the competition. Subha is definitely becoming underestimated by his fellow competitors but he keeps on surprising me and produces good flavours. He's a wildcard. 9) Shari: Shari fell into the bottom of the tag team challenge. She can cook really good food sometimes but last week just wasn't her best. That's all I can say for now. 8) Renee: I find it funny that Renee just has these "blank-out" moments. She definitely has a good sense of humour and like Subha - is also a dark horse. She just keeps on producing good food at the end, despite the rough preperations and cooking. She just has to be a bit more consistent. 7) Keturah: Keturah's team challenge performance this week wasn't the best. I still like her attitude and her cooking. However being confident in something that is just so wrong like the lamb temperature, kind of makes me second guess her really strong performances at this point. 6) Micah: Micah is slowly becoming a lot stronger in this competition. This is really heartwarming due to his story arc and also the lackluster dishes that he presented during the very beginning of this competition. Seeing Micah win his first immunity must have touched all of us, and count me in. 5) Sarah: Sarah is a force in the kitchen. Her team challenge performance was sort of inconsistent, but she killed it with Noah on the tag team challenge. However she is honestly not the front runner that I was originally expecting of her. 4) Bri: Bri is a strong contender in the competition. However I still think she's underedited compared to other contestants. We just really need to see more from her at this point. 3) Jamie: Jamie is just too good with the fish. He has a strong voice and constatnyl shows his capabilities of being a leader. 2) Noah: Noah lost the team challenge last week. Noah always bounces back from his losses, especially in the tag team challenge. This is why I really like Noah and I ranked him high again this week: it's all because of his resillence. 1) Nick: Nick just keeps on killing it this week. He's a harvard student and cooks like he's one. He pulled off a win in the hardest team challenge because the fate of him and seven other homecooks was on his fingertips. He keeps on showing that he has a voice that is enough to soar him and the people on his team to the top of this competition. Overall, not much shifts this week. Nick, Noah, Jamie and Bri come out as the true contenders this week. However, at this point, the only person that hasn't really impressed me yet was Sam. Therefore, I think that Sam's leaving next. Going home: Sam Haaz Category:Blog posts